A Fortunate Flesh Wound
by fandomsenigma
Summary: I always knew that it was a dangerous job, but I was always the one to take the hits for her. I never would have guessed the one injury that benefitted me the most was the only one she's ever gotten.
1. Chapter 1

This is the long anticipated story of how Adrien Agreste fell in love with Marinette Dupain-Cheng, and how Paris's dynamic crime-fighting duo got even better.

* * *

Normally they wouldn't have bothered. But I knew that Ladybug's heart would have inevitably persuaded her to go. So the moment I saw that she had gotten to the scene(curtesy of the Ladyblog), I was there not too soon after, as Chat Noir. It was an armed robbery of a grocery store, and 40 civilians were trapped inside, 15 of them children. In the four years of fighting alongside My Lady, we had only intervened into non-akuma related situations once or twice. And never to this extent.

Getting into the grocery store was not the most difficult part, it was convincing the robber to let everyone go that was the issue. The robber was convinced that they could give them more money than they already had, so he was going to keep them until they did. While attempting to talk to the perpetrator, Ladybug took a step forward, startling the robber. His reflexes acted, and he shot his gun. Ladybug's reflexes were also quick, but not enough. The bullet did not pierce her flesh, but it did graze the side of her beautiful face, leaving her with a deep scrape. I had never been more scared than I had in that moment. Realizing what he had just done, the man dropped the gun and surrendered.

I thought about the event as I waited for Ladybug to be done with the paramedics. After the paramedics looked Ladybug over, I made sure she was alright. "Can't you use a Lucky Charm or something to help it heal?" I slowly reached my hand up to inspect the wound.

"Since there wasn't an akuma and I didn't need my Lucky Charm it won't help. I'll just clean it up at home — the paramedics told me it won't need stitches."

"Well if you say you're fine; but please, My Lady, tell me if you need anything."

She swung out her yoyo and prepared to swing off, "Of course, Chat, I know I can always count on you." And with that, she swung off.

I was up half the night worrying about Ladybug. What if she was hurt more than she lead on? Eventually, Plagg made me stop messing with myself — telling me that I needs to give Ladybug some more credit, that I should know that she's stronger than she looks. _Hell yeah she is,_ was the last thought that I had before finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I woke up to my blaring, stupid alarm. I groaned and stretched as I looked out the window, deciding what to wear for the day. As I had gotten older, I was 18 now, his sense of style has begun to flourish into something with variety. The same thing had occurred with the rest of my classmates as well. We had all stuck to the same types of clothes day to day, but now we were all more comfortable stepping outside of the box. Alya had ditched her signature flannels for blazers and pencil skirts, all in a variety of colors and patterns. Nino had started wearing his graphic tees with open button ups with the sleeves rolled up above his elbows over them. Marinette's, however, was the greatest transformation. She wore only her own creation, favoring skirts and dresses. She took inspiration from everything around her, Paris, her friend and family, and even Ladybug and Chat Noir. But now that I thought about it, Marinette wore more Chat Noir inspired pieces than she did Ladybug.

I looked into my closet and grabbed my fencing team shirt and a pair of jeans, and pulled them on. I grabbed my bag and walked past Nathalie on my way out. "Adrien you need to eat breakfast!"

"I'm getting breakfast from the Dupian-Cheng Bakery!" I slipped out of the door before Nathalie could say anything else. Happily for me, in the past four years, Marinette and I have gotten to be a lot better friends, and I usually walked her to school if I didn't have a shoot. She lost her nervousness and started initiating hanging out outside of school with me. I was glad that her first impression of me wasn't the lasting impression. It definitely helped that we were the best friends of their school's power couple, Alya and Nino.

* * *

I walked into the bakery and Tom treated me with his usual bear hug and clap on the back. Sabine came and handed me my lunch — ever since she found out how much I loved their croissants she started packing some away for me to have at lunch. "Thank you so mach, Sabine, I can't wait to eat them! Can I also maybe grab a croque monsieur to have for breakfast?"

"Of course Adrien! I'll add it to your check, Nathalie should come by later today as well to grab some macaroons for the week as well."

"Perfect, you know I love your croque monsieurs and macaroons best, Sabine," I said giving her a smirk and a side hug.

"Yes, yes, I do know. Now let me go so I can make your breakfast!" the woman said with a laugh. "Marinette should almost be ready, you can go upstairs and hurry her along if you'd like."

I made my way upstairs into the quaint apartment, and ascended another level into Marinette's room, yelling knock-knock as I went.

"Come on in!" she yelled, "I'm almost ready!" I walked into her room and saw her looking intently at something in the mirror. She finally sighed and turned to say hello and I saw the wound on her face. In the exact same place as Ladybug's wound a few hours ago.

* * *

 _Don't worry this is going to be a reveal fic, but you may need to put up with me for a few chapters. I shouldn't make you suffer for too long. I would like to thank one of my friends for encouraging me to post my stories on here, and apologize to her for not letting her read this one ahead of time._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette started at me as I sputtered and gawked. "Wha-how-you-is that?" I eventually gave up and just pointed at her face.

"I was cutting some fabric for a new project and ended up slicing my face a little bit because I fell asleep with the scissors still sticking up. It doesn't need stitches or anything, I just need to keep it clean." She turned back towards her mirror so she could apply a bandage over top. "Alrighty, all set! Ready to go? I'm sure Maman is finished with your breakfast by now."

I nodded dumbly and followed her out of her room. I stared at the bandage on her cheek. Was it just a coincidence? I was interrupted in my thoughts by Sabine handing me another bag, this one containing my breakfast. "Now you two run along or you'll be late to school."

"Thanks, Maman," Marinette went over and kissed her mother on her cheek. I went over and said goodbye to Marinette's parents as well, and we headed out in the spring air towards the school.

* * *

Nino and Alya were already in the courtyard when we arrived.

"What up dude! Alya here was telling me about the crazy robbery that Ladybug and Chat Noir were at yesterday. Did you guys hear anything about it?"

"I still can't believe Ladybug got shot! She already was badass before but now she's off the charts!" Alya interjected before either of us could answer.

Marinette looked stressed out, and slightly nervous. She looked at her feet as Nino and Alya continued to talk about Ladybug's injury. Just when I thought she wasn't going to join the conversation, a hear her say under her breath, "It's just a flesh wound, not like it's a penetrating wound." The way she said it made me realize that she didn't expect anyone to hear her. But I heard her. And realized the truth.

Marinette Dupain-Cheng is Ladybug.

* * *

I could hardly focus in class. Suddenly everything made sense. They were never in the same place. They both had such kind hearts. They both had a knack for leading. Heck, even their hair was the same. When Marinette changed her hair a couple years back(she started wearing her hair down in loose waves that framed her face), Ladybug changed hers too. I thought about her eyes for a minute. How had I never noticed the big, beautiful, blue eyes that were owned by my two best friends? _How did I not notice it before?_ I thought _. It's all there. All the evidence I'd ever need, right there, the whole time. I really am stupid._

"Mr. Agreste, are you solving the world's problems in your head, or am I too boring for you?" Madame Bustier said accusingly, pulling me out of my thoughts.

"Neither, Madame, I just have a lot on my mind." I've discovered that telling the truth is always better with Madame Bustier, she always figures it out anyway.

"Well do try to pay better attention, Adrien. This will be on the test next week."

"Of course, Madame Bustier."

* * *

As Plagg ate his cheese later that night, I decided to ask Plagg a few questions about what he knows about Ladybug.

"What's her kwami's name? Do you know them?" I grabbed another croissant and bit into it.

"I've known her for the longest time. Her name's Tikki." Plagg, though lazy, seemed very willing to talk about Ladybug and her kwami. "I've sensed her around sometimes."

"Sensed her?"

"All kwami's can sense each other, if they're close enough, and if there's a strong connection between the miraculous holders at the time — out of the suits, obviously."

"So, Ladybug and I have had connections outside of the suits, allowing you to sense her kwami, meaning you know who Ladybug is!"  
"Well, obviously. And I can tell that you think you do too. I may know you better than you know yourself, Adrien."

"It's Marinette, isn't it. Marinette is Ladybug. I know she is. They both have the same wound, same personality."

"I cannot tell you if you are right or wrong, but I can tell you that only Ladybug herself can tell you." I couldn't help it anymore and got up to pace. Should I let her figure it out herself? Should I tell her that I know? Should I tell her subtly or make a slight show out of it? _Do I tell her I love her when I do it to after?_ The last question hung in the air of my mind.

I obviously love Ladybug — always have, always will — but do I love Marinette? Who am I kidding, she's amazing! Marinette is the exact same as Ladybug, they are the same person after all. Everything just is all little below the surface with Marinette, it takes more work for it to show itself. I love her.

* * *

Despite Plagg's protests, I decided to transform and visit Marinette. I think about what I'm going to say as I run across the rooftops of Paris. I landed softly on Marinette's rooftop and knocked on the latch that leads into her room. She looked surprised as I gave a shy wave when she saw me.

"Chat!" She crawled out onto the balcony with me, "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Every plan I had before coming suddenly disappeared. I'm suddenly standing here, with absolutely no idea what to do. So, naturally, I panicked. "I know."

She tenses, "Know what, what do you know Chat?"

"I know that that cut isn't from a pair of scissors, that you didn't fall asleep cutting fabric last night, because you were with me. You are Ladybug, and because of that flesh wound, that unfortunate, fortunate flesh wound, I was able to find you. I was able to finally tell the girl I love to her face, that I love her. I love Ladybug, I love Marinette, and I am so glad that they are one and the same."

She looked at me with those blue eyes and I tried to decipher if she was angry or upset with me.

"You know, Adrien, curiosity killed the cat."

"Well it's a good thing I've got 9 lives. Wait, did you say Adrien?"  
"You were the only person I said this cut was from cutting fabric. How else would Chat had known that fact, if he wasn't the guy I had fallen in love with 4 years ago? And he's a lucky guy, because unbeknownst to me, I had the privilege of falling in love with him twice."

I released my transformation, letting her see me without the mask. "So I was right?"

"Of course you were, I knew you would find me eventually, and that you'd let me know who you were when you did."

I gave her a shy look and a sly smirk, "Did I also have the pleasure of hearing My Lady say she loved me back? Twice over I might add." I stepped forward and gathered her in my arms. My hands came to rest on her waist and she placed her hands on my chest.

She looked up at me through her eyelashes. "I felt so guilty for liking Chat when I had loved you for so long. I realize though that I wasn't confused. It was my heart trying to tell me who you were."

"Marinette? Can I kiss you?"

A barley audible _yes_ passed her lips, and the moment the sound entered my ear I dipped my head down to capture her lips in our first kiss, but definitely not our last.

It was intoxicating, the feel of her lips on mine, the feel of us completely in sync. I pulled away and moved my lips to travel down her neck, whispering _I love you_ with every touch.

Her clock beeped, signaling midnight, and I reluctantly pulled back. "I should probably go, you need your sleep." I transformed back into Chat Noir. I pulled her into one last kiss, "I love you."

"I love you, too." I started for the window. "Adrien!" I stopped, "See you tomorrow morning?"

I smiled, "See you tomorrow morning, Princess." I hopped off of her roof and headed home.

* * *

 _No cliffhanger this time, but definitely an eventful chapter! And a little longer too! I was so overwhelmed by the amount of reviews and follows on this story, and I am so happy people are enjoying it. There are still a few things that I have planned for this story, but I'm not sure when I'll be able to write and update. Finals are coming up, but once those are over and summer starts my life will be at the mercy of my fanfictions. As always, reviews and constructive criticisms are always appreciated!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up ages before my alarm, something that never happens. Maybe it was because I actually got to sleep at a normal time, maybe it was because I was walking on air. _I kissed Marinette last night, who's Ladybug. Ladybug loves me, so Marinette loves me._ Repeated like a mantra inside my head.

Plagg was disgusted at my happiness, of course. But he did shut up once I got him his morning Camembert. I got ready for school with my usual enthusiasm, which is not very much at all, and sat down with Nathalie for breakfast. In front of me was the usual, boring, "model-diet" breakfast that my father and Nathalie did their best to enforce. But as I've been spending much more time at the best bakery in Paris (and gotten _very_ close with the daughter of the owners), the diets have been much harder to moderate, much to my pleasure.

Upon finishing breakfast I started heading towards the Dupain-Cheng Bakery, and on my way I got a fantastic idea. It was such a great idea, that I felt the need for a lightbulb to be going off above my head. _I should get Marinette a present, and ask her out on a proper date._ It was Friday, so we could do it tonight, if she didn't have plans already.

* * *

By the time I arrived at the bakery, I already had a fully-planned date mapped out inside my head. Marinette, surprisingly, was already ready for school when I arrived. She looked perfect. Ironically, today she was wearing a Chat Noir inspired outfit, a black sweetheart neckline dress with a green petticoat sticking out from underneath. If you looked closer, there were miniature silver kitten-shaped buttons where the straps met the rest of the dress. I couldn't help but buff up with pride a little; she was wearing a piece inspired by yours-truly, after all.

She handed me my lunch and gave me smile. I raised my eyebrows and looked her up and down, silently teasing her about her outfit choice. She blushed and looked down, lightly shaking her head as she went to say goodbye to her parents.

"Bye Mr. and Mrs. Dupain-Cheng! Thanks for lunch, as always!" I said as Marinette and I left the bakery.

I glanced over at Marinette as we walked side by side. "I like your outfit, Purrincess," I said cheekily.

"Oh shut up, Kitty," She was quick to respond to my jest.

"Alright, then I guess I won't ask you on a date then, if you're telling me to shut up." I smirk.

She stops dead in her tracks and swings around to look at me, "WHAT?!"

"I'm not supposed to be talking, remember?" This was way too much fun.

"I take it back, I take it back, you can say whatever you want, whatever you want!"

I pretend to think about it for a moment. She bites her lip and looks up at me. I can tell it's killing her. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, would you give me the honor of taking you on a date tonight?"

Her face breaks into a smile, and I feel my smile get even bigger. She jumps up and throws her arms around me, "Yes, yes, yes, yes, I'd love to, yes, yes, yes!" I laugh at her adorable reaction and lift her feet up off of the round and spin her around.

"Alright then, Buginette, I'll come pick you up around 7? Don't forget to wear something you feel beautiful in, which should be everything by the way, but I do have a very, very special evening planned for us."

She intwined her fingers with mine as we continued to walk to the school. "How did I get so lucky? I must be the luckiest girl in all of Paris!"  
We came up to the school and I was not surprised to see Alya having an internal moment of confusion, and Nino, oblivious as always, received the end result of her unraveling the puzzle. We walked up to them, still holding hands, and greeted them as we normally would.

"So are we just not going to address this obviously **major** development that has been years in the making?" Alya was extra sassy today, ending her statement with her hands on her hips.

As Marinette turned deep red and started sputtering, I swooped in and began to quell the reporter's interest. "I was over at her house last night and it just felt different than before. I couldn't help myself and I kissed her, then we talked for a bit. I realized that I had been an idiot and super oblivious, and she realized that she just needed more confidence." I looked over at her and smiled.

Alya squealed and grabbed Marinette's hands from my own. "Girl this is huge! Oh my gosh!"

"You can come over after school, Alya, and we can talk more about this. But for now, we're about to be late to class." We hurried into the school, narrowly missing the final bell, and arriving into our seats on time.

* * *

I walked out of the jewelry store later that day with a huge, shit-eating grin on my face. I pulled the box out one last time to look at my purchase, before slipping it back into my pocket and heading home to get ready for my date with Mari.

* * *

As I stood in the bakery waiting for Mari to come down the stairs, I chatted with her parents, but we all silenced as she entered from upstairs. I felt my mouth dropped as I looked at her. She was wearing a black dress, on which the bodice was complete lace and the hem ended just above her knees. The sleeves came down to the middle of her upper arm, and the v-neck was so utterly flattering on her. She blushed as she noticed how long I had been looking at her.

I struggled for words to say because she looked absolutely _gorgeous_. "Y-you look, you look, fantastic!"

"Who's stuttering now?" She quipped, a smirk gracing the beautiful face.

I watched her smirk grow into a smile as I became shocked and began to splutter. I gained my composure, and stuck my arm out, "Are we ready to go, My Lady?"

"Lead the way," she responded as she looped her arm through mine.

* * *

 _So they're going on a date! Next chapter, as you probably can guess, is going to be their date... But is everything going to go as planned? Or will something show up and ruin their night? You'll just have to read and find out! I definitely have two or three more chapters that I want to add, so please please please stick with me! School is out for me, so I will have more time to write!_

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

We chatted aimlessly as we walked towards the restaurant I chose to take Marinette to tonight. "C'mon this way, I want to show you something in the park." I pulled her in the direction go the park. I chuckled as she gaped confused. I pulled her down onto our favorite bench in the center of the park, and I suddenly was nervous. _Would she like my gift? Would she laugh? What if she didn't want to be my girlfriend?_ I swallowed and wiped my hands on my pants.

"Marinette, I love you and I am so happy that you feel the same about me. So, to let you know, and everyone else know, how much you mean to me, I wanted to give you this." I reach into my pocket and pull out the box and hand it to her. I watch as she opens it with slightly shaky hands. I smile to myself as she gasps at the necklace waiting for her inside. She spends a few silent moments just looking at the piece of jewelry before I grab the box and take the necklace out. I put the necklace around her neck was she still looks astonished.

"Adrien this is too much, I can't take this, how expensive must this have been?" Despite her protests I can tell she loves it, she's started fiddling with it with her fingers. I take another look at the necklace, and once again I am proud of my choice in jewelry. The chain hits just below her milky collarbone, and the pendant, a heart, has a ruby in the center and is surrounded with diamonds.

"I want everyone to see that you have someone who loves you, and you deserve it! You're Paris's heroine, a hardworking daughter who's always there to help her parents, a doting friend, and the girl I love. I want you to have everything you could ever want in life, and I hope that I can give it to you."

She looked up at me through her eyelashes and whispered, "What if I just want you?"

"You already have me," I tilted her chin up and moved my lips to meet hers. I felt her hands fall from the necklace and wrap around my shoulders. My hands hold her face as or mouths work together in perfect harmony.

I pulled away and smiled down at her. I smiled as she chuckled lightly to herself. "Now come on, Bugaboo, we have a dinner reservation to make." I laced her fingers through mine and pulled her up off of the bench. As we started to walk in the direction of the restaurant, I smiled to myself as I saw Marinette grab the necklace and smile to herself.

* * *

The next few hours were some of the best I have ever spent with Marinette. Over dinner we laughed and talked as normal, but it was so much better. We had just started our dessert when someone decided to intrude on our night.

"ADRIKINS! If I had known that you were going to be at this restaurant tonight I would have just joined you! I can't have you eating by yourself now can we!" I was astonished! Chloé literally slid Marinette out of her seat and onto the ground! And then she just acted like she had never been there! I got up and pulled Marinette to her feet and wrapped my arm around her. I turned to Chloé, "What the hell, Chloé? There is no possible way that you didn't see Marinette sitting there."

"Well of course I did but why would you be sitting with her when you could be sitting with me?" I sighed as she finished saying 'me' almost a full minute after she began the word.

"Well, I'd rather sit with my girlfriend than anyone else so, if you could just get out of her seat please and let us finish our date." Somewhere in the middle of my sentence, Chloé's eyes had landed on Marinette's necklace.

"Are you kidding me, Adrien?! I've been trying to get your attention for years and she can just swoop in and your buying her jewelry and taking her on dates when I am obviously the right person for you! I am the mayor's daughter! _She_ is just the daughter of a measly-average baker, you deserve better!"

"Just the daughter of a baker?! She is so much more than that! She is kind and caring and sympathetic and beautiful and the best person I have ever met. She is a million times better of a person than you are or ever will be! I love her and will never love anyone as much as I love her." My voice had become soft by the final sentence and I was no longer looking at Chloé. My eyes had moved the dark-blue haired girl that had been standing bravely at my side.

Neither Marinette or I were surprised when the pompous brat burst into tears. Wether they were real or not was neither of our concerns. I motioned to one of the waiters and they came over to finally escort Chloé out of the restaurant, or at least to a separate area.

The next few moments between Marinette and I were quiet as we settled back into our seats at the table. Marinette sighed and I looked up at her, "What? Something else wrong? Is Chloé back?" I looked around.

She chuckled and shook her head, "No, no, of course not. I just- I just love you so much." She smiled at me like she was looking at the most amazing thing in the world. "I've stood up to Chloé more times than I can count, and none of them compare to the massive beat down that she just received," she dissolved into a fit of giggles. Her laugh was terribly infectious, and within seconds I was giggling too. Soon we were in full on laughter. She was so beautiful when she laughed.

* * *

After our laughter subsided, our dessert was finally finished, the check was payed, coats grabbed, and we were walking down the street I posed a question, "So I can guess why you fell for Adrien, but what made you fall for Chat Noir?"

"Chat always looks out for me, and always was someone I could count on. I started melting at the sight of his shit-eating grin, instead of cringing like I used to. His puns and flirtatious advances became funny and flattering and I looked forward to them every time — and oh my gosh I just said all of that out loud." She giggled and brought her hand up to cover her mouth.

I chucked and looked down at her, "I think it's sweet. I love listening to you talk about me." We walked in silence until we reached the entrance to the bakery. "I had a wonderful time with you tonight, Marinette, thank you for agreeing to come with me."

"It was a fantastic evening, Adrien, really! And besides, what kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't go on dates with my guy?"

I smiled at her, "I love you, My Lady."

"And I love you, _chaton_ , with all my heart." She kissed me goodnight and headed inside.

I watched her go with a stupid smile plastered on my face. With a sigh a thought to myself, _I am so utterly in love with that girl — and I am so glad she loves me too._ And with that I headed off towards the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

 _I am so so sorry for the long wait between updates! I recently had a personal event that made writing romantic fluff very difficult, leaving me with a terrible case of writer's block and heartache. Thank you all so much for your support of my story and I love each and everyone of you. As always, constructive criticism and reviews are always a source of happiness and help._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


	5. Epilogue

Epilogue - 5 years later

I had never felt so nervous. The feeling of nervousness I was experiencing did not even compare to when I told Marinette that I knew she was Ladybug. I looked over at her, and she was talking but I had no idea what she was saying, I almost felt bad. But I knew it would all be worth it.

She noticed that I wasn't paying attention, but because she is literally the sweetest person in the world, she didn't get angry or anything. She just looked at me, with her head tilted. "Adrien?" she said, "Is everything all right?"  
I took a deep breath, wiped my clammy hands on my dress-pants, and looked her straight in the eyes. "Marinette, could I ask you something?" She looked taken aback and blinks once or twice before nodding. "You are such an amazing person, with such a kind and amazing heart. You are beautiful, smart, and the most badass woman I know. You make me want to be a better man, not just for myself but for you. I want to be there for you in every way that I can. We've been together for five years now, and friends for nine years, and I've loved every minute I've spent with you. And I want to be with you for the rest of my life." I saw the connections being made in her head as I got down on one knee and pulled out a velvet box encasing a sparkling engagement ring. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, will you do me the honor of living the rest of our lives together, of letting me love you until the day I die, of becoming my wife?"

Tears were streaming down her face and mine as she threw herself at me squealing a constant stream of, "Yes yes yes yes!" I picked her up and spun her around as the applause of the other restaurant patrons registered in my brain. I had never felt so happy.

* * *

 _So so so sorry for the wait! The personal event that I referred to last AN was a recent breakup of a long-term relationship, and this fact makes it slightly difficult to write fluff. But I would like to thank you all for following my story and reviewing and supporting me! I am so thankful for each and every one of you. I will start planning my next story ASAP and will start uploading as soon as the first chapter is finished._

 _Thanks for reading,_

 _fandomsenigma xoxo_


End file.
